Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL III: ARGENT FORCE
by Sakaki Sora
Summary: Cuộc hành trình tiếp diễn sau nội dung cuối cùng của ep 146. Một thế lực mới trước đây vẫn luôn nhúng tay vào diễn biến, nay đã chính thức lộ mặt. I, II đã ra mặt, cùng với một người khác.
1. Chapter 1

"Kattobingu da, ore!" Tiếng reo cất lên làm vang cả một vùng trời. Nhận được tin thế giới Astral đang lâm nguy, Yuma và những người bạn của mình đã khởi hành đến đó. Nhưng trên đoạn đường ấy lại...

Chapter 1: Chuyến khởi hành bị chia rẽ

**Yuma's POV:**

Chỉ thoáng chốc khi chạm vào chiếc lỗ đen đó, tất cả mọi người đã đến được nơi đường hầm không gian. Quả thật, nó cũng chẳng khác gì khi mình đi đến thế giới Barian cả. Chỉ là lần này ta không cần đi lên "Phi thuyền Dị thứ nguyên" thôi. Quả thật, những kỉ niệm đó cứ như chỉ mới ngày hôm qua. Nó luôn âm vang mãi trong lòng mình, từng trận đấu một, từng đối thủ một. Nhờ có Duel mình mới có thể được nhận sự mến thương từ bao bạn bè. Và lần này, con đường mà mình hướng tới chính là để tìm vật quý giá nhất cơ mà.

Ơ, nhưng nãy giờ cứ thấy vướng víu gì vậy nhỉ À, hóa ra đó là Kotori. Cô ấy cứ ôm chặt mình như chú mèo con vậy. Nè nè, có cần ôm chặt vậy không? Cơ mà, đến giờ này mặt mình vẫn còn chút đỏ, không phải vì cô ấy ôm đâu. Không ngờ cô ấy lại nói lời tỏ tình với mình. Nó cứ ngân lên mãi trong đầu "Tớ thích Yuma cùng với cả nụ cười đó". Chắc một tên ngốc như mình đúng là có diễm phúc thật nhỉ. Mà phải chi Anna, Cathy, Cat-chan, Tetsuo và lớp trưởng có thể theo cùng nhỉ. Biết làm sao được...

"Cậu ngây người ra đấy làm gì vậy, Yuma-kun?" III từ phía sau đã bay đến ngang hàng với mình. Cậu bạn thân này có vẻ ngoài hơi "nữ tính", cả cái phong thái nữa. Nhưng cái lần cậu ta mang kiếm đến để giải cứu mình khỏi bọn Mr. Heartland thì quả là oai thật. III luôn đặt gia đình lên hàng đầu, trước đây đã có lần cậu ấy quyết đấu với mình để phụng mệnh Tron với mong ước hàn gắn lại gia đình.

Đối với mình, III cũng là một người bạn không thể thay thế, vì sự chân thành của cậu ta dành cho mình, dù gì mình cũng là "người bạn đầu tiên của III" nhỉ... "Hay là cậu nghĩ đến lời Kotori nói với cậu."

III cười khúc khích, nghe thật gian làm sao. Nhưng chỉ có thể nói rằng cậu ta đoán trúng phóc. Đúng là ngoài Astral, cậu ta cũng là một người bạn thân cực kì thấu hiểu mình. Chính III là người đã nhận ra gánh nặng của mình khi mất đi Astral, và ra sức cảnh tỉnh mình.

"Đừng có nhắc chuyện đó nữa được không." Ơ, đó là câu mình định nói cơ mà nhưng mà nó vang ra từ đâu thế, là Kotori sao. Kotori đỏ mặt lên kìa. Trông rất giống với Anna nhưng có cái gì khác, ít ra là "nữ tính" hơn nhiều. Chí ít, Kotori cũng không phải người có thể lái đại bác tông sập tường, đổ vách hay là nã lung tung trong thành phố nhỉ? Thực chất, cái tên "Kotori nói lên tất cả. Một cô bạn "chim sẻ" có mái tóc màu xanh lục, luôn động viên mình và mọi người. Đôi khi, cô ấy dữ dằn, nghiêm khắc, nhưng phải công nhận đồ ăn Kotori làm là hết xẩy. Nghe thế, III lại cười.

"Thôi cứ để cặp đôi của chúng ta tự do đi. Yuma, phải bảo vệ Kotori đấy nhé.".

III nói tiếp: "Nên nhớ là khi cậu muốn bảo vệ thứ mà cậu cần bảo vệ thì tôi sẽ là kiếm và khiên để bảo vệ cậu." Câu nói hoài niệm làm sao, chính nó đã thay đổi cách nhìn của tôi về III trong trận chiến với Semimaru.

"Kotori, chị thấy tội nghiệp thay cho em đấy. Vì người mà em trao tình yêu là một kẻ rắc rối đấy." Em gái của Shark cất giọng. "Nói đúng lắm! Hắn ta lúc nào cũng là một tên ngốc thôi! ", lần này lại đến Shark trêu mình.

"Kotori, nhớ những điều mà tôi đã dặn đấy. Phải ráng mà trông chừng tên ngốc đó!".

Kotori cười: "Cứ yên tâm! Những gì cần thiết đã chuẩn bị cả rồi, cả một phần cơm cho cậu ta nữa". Ủa, nhớ lúc lên đường Kotori có đem gì đâu nhỉ, không lẽ cô ấy có túi thần kì sao... Tôi cười phì. Chắc cũng như cái lần cô ấy đem cơm cho tôi trước trận đấu với Tron chăng?

"Hay để anh dạy cho chú mày một khóa học về Fanservice nhé". Đó là IV - một anh chàng "được xem" là một hình tượng thanh lịch. Cùng với Shark, họ như một cái nam châm hút giới nữ. Tôi nghĩ thầm: "Bất công làm sao! Tại sao trước đây chẳng ai chịu xin chữ kí mình nhỉ? Mình cũng vô địch Duel Carnival rồi ấy chứ!"

Nhưng chắc những fan đó mà biết ý nghĩa thật sự của Fanservice và bộ mặt thật của IV trước đây thì chắc sẽ co giò mà chạy nhỉ... Trước đây anh ta đã khiến cho em gái của Shark phải nằm viện một thời gian. Tuy nhiên, khi đã có được gia đình, tính tình của ảnh cũng đã thay đổi. Không có anh chắc hai anh em nhà Kamishiro đã chết bởi chất độc của Kurage rồi.

Mọi người cứ cười đùa trong suốt cả quãng đường như thế đấy. Sau một trận chiến cam go như thế, chúng ta đã có dịp thấu hiểu nhau. Bất kể từng là bạn hay thù, chúng ta cũng đã thành cộng sự chiến đấu bên nhau. Những ngày tháng chiến đấu đó, nhớ quá... Ơ, cơ mà sao không gian phía trước lạ thế nhỉ? Nó cứ cuộn xoáy lại, và phát ra ánh sáng kì lạ.

Bỗng có những tiếng bíp rít lên liên hồi. "Nguy hiểm! Có sự biến đổi về trường không gian! Có một điều gì đó đang làm biến đổi không gian!". Kaito gằng giọng "Sao cơ?! Orbital 7!". Là Orbital báo hiệu nguy hiểm sao? Mình chẳng hiểu mô tê gì cả. Trước giờ, chỉ biết là có nguy hiểm chứ ai mà quan tâm rằng tại sao lại nguy hiểm...

"Xem ra con đường đến thế giới Astral đã bị gì đó rồi!" Tron điềm đạm bảo với giọng điệu "người lớn". Tuy chiếc mặt nạ đã che gần hết khuôn mặt, nhưng tôi vẫn thấy được sự lo lắng trong mắt cậu, à không phải, "bác" ấy.

Bỗng một tiếng nói lạ cất lên. "Không nhận ra sao, Bố? Cả các anh nữa?". Giọng nói này rất bổng và thanh, là tiếng của một bé trai. "Ha ha ha! Đáng tiếc là các người không được phép đi qua con đường này!" Rồi lại có một giọng khác cất lên.

"Đã đến lúc chúng ta ra tay rồi đấy. Những sứ giả của thế giới "Argent"!" Tiếng cười khúc khích của một giọng bé gái vang lên khắp xung quanh.

Sấm chớp giật khắp đường hầm, không gian bắt đầu chao đảo. Mọi người đều cất tiếng "Cái gì vậy?", "Kẻ nào đấy?!", "Ngươi muốn gì?!". Durbe hét to: "Nào, sức mạnh của Thất Hoàng chúng ta". Cả 7 người trong Thất Hoàng tập hợp thành một vòng tròn, và đưa tay về phía nhau.

Từ bàn tay họ phát ra một vòm ánh sáng bao phủ chúng tôi, tạo thành một kết giới. Nó cũng có màu hồng đỏ như Barian's Sphere Field vậy, có lẽ họ dùng Sphere Field để bảo vệ chúng tôi.

Khi kết giới đã dựng xong, Mizael tách ra khỏi nhóm và thét: "Tuy ta đã mất đi sức mạnh của Barian, nhưng đừng xem thường năng lực của một Thuần Long Nhân." Mizael hô. "Ra đi! "Photon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon"!".

Một Tachyon Dragon không khác gì trước đây đã xuất hiện. Vẫn mang hình dáng như một con rồng máy, mang màu sắc rực rỡ, tỏa sáng như vì sao. "Ơ, chẳng phải Over-Hundred Number đã không thể dùng nữa sao?" Tôi nói.

"Tôi sẽ giải thích sau! Xông lên! Tachyon Dragon! Tachyon Transmigration!" Mizael ra lệnh. Con rồng hống lên một tràng thật dài, bỗng, từ nó xuất hiện những luồng sáng hỗn tạp màu, nhưng con rồng lại không biến thành khối chóp như trước đây. Tôi nhớ ra và reo lên. "Đúng rồi, Galaxy-Eyes là bá vương của dòng thời gian và không gian mà".

Không gian đang bắt đầu ổn định lại nhờ sức mạnh của Tachyon Dragon. Kaito cười: "Khá lắm, Tachyon Dragon! Đúng là thành quả của chúng ta không uổng phí.".

"Không cần kháng cự đâu! Xuất hiện đi! "Chaos Number 06: OOParts Chaos Atlantal"! " Giọng cậu bé hô lên, và bất thình lình hình bóng của Chaos Number 06 xuất hiện. Hình dạng nó giống như một người khổng lồ, phía đỉnh đầu là một ngọn núi lửa. Nó lại ra lệnh: "Tấn công Tachyon Dragon! Chaos Punishment!" Chaos Atlantal dùng tay của nó giáng một đòn thật mạnh vào Tachyon Dragon đang bảo vệ chúng tôi, và nó đã gục ngã chỉ sau một đòn.

Chứng kiến điều đó, tôi ngỡ ngàng: "Rốt cuộc có chuyện gì thế? Rõ ràng đó là Number của III mà." III liền đứng ra "Là ai hả? Ra mặt đi!"

"Không cần nóng lòng vậy đâu! Hỡi sức mạnh Crest của ta, triển khai!" Giọng bé gái vang lên, tiếng cười của nó lại cất lên, nhưng đầy vẻ đáng sợ. Từ phía trước như xuất hiện một luồng ánh sáng khiến chúng tôi đều lóa mắt.

"Sức mạnh Crest sao?!" Ai ai cũng bất ngờ. Sức mạnh Crest là của riêng gia đình Tron mà, sao nó lại... Bỗng tôi lại nghe tiếng Tron hét "Đủ rồi! Đừng can thiệp vào thế giới này nữa! I (Ai) và II (Two) !". Thất Hoàng và 3 anh em Archlight ngạc nhiên "Sao cơ, I và II?!"

"Tou-san không cần nóng lòng thế đâu! Vì ngoài chúng ta ra, tất cả những kẻ ở đây, và kể cả Astral..." Giọng cậu bé cười phá lên " Sẽ bị tiêu diệt toàn bộ!" Cậu lại tiếp "Thấy chưa?! Giả giống không nào?! Như cái hồi Tou-san nói với Heartland đó"

Hai dấu ấn Crest kì lạ xuất hiện - một màu trắng và một màu cam, nó khác với bất kì cái ấn nào trong gia đình Arclight, nhưng lại rất tương đồng. Hai dấu ấn bay đến kết giới mà Thất Hoàng tạo ra, và chỉ trong một khắc, kết giới đã bị phá nát. Chúng mạnh hơn cả kết giới của Thất Hoàng sao?! Mọi chuyện lại rơi vào hỗn loạn như trước đó. Thấy thế, V bảo: "Mau tách ra đi! Nếu túm tụm lại, thì chúng ta sẽ dính đòn trực diện của hai cái ấn!"

Cả không gian dường như đều chao đảo. Hai cái ấn tuy không đánh trúng nhưng cũng hất văng chúng tôi đi. "Tớ sợ quá, Yuma!" Kotori ôm tôi càng chặt hơn và rên la. Rồi, III và Alito lao về phía tôi. "Cẩn thận đấy, Yuma/ Yuma-kun". Cả hai người cùng sốt sắng, và đẩy 2 đứa tôi ra xa. Chưa kịp thấy những người khác, chúng tôi đã bị đẩy đi rồi!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH", tôi chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng la cuối cùng của mọi người. Mọi thứ đối với tôi bây giờ chỉ còn là bóng tối. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế... Bất giác, tôi buột miệng "A-A-As...tral...".

Astral's POV:

Sau một hồi bay từ cung điện, tôi rốt cuộc cũng đến nơi theo như Eliphas và Ena nói. Chaos tích tụ nơi đây khiến tôi có cảm giác rất kì lạ. Thậm chí, Chaos còn tạo nên một đám mây đen hình một cánh tay. Tôi mơ hồ về nó nhưng cũng nghĩ: "Nếu dùng sức mạnh của Numeron Code thì có lẽ sẽ giải quyết được."

Tôi chìa tay về phía Chaos và hô "Hỡi Numeron Code! Hãy cho ta sức mạnh để quét đi khối Chaos này". Từ tay tôi, hình ảnh của Numeron Code hiện lên, tiếp đó là số 100.

"Nào! Numeron Dragon! Tấn công đống Chaos đó" Number 100 hiện lên. Đó chính là con rồng đã sáng tạo nên vũ trụ. Nó mang một lớp vảy vàng óng ánh bao phủ khắp người. Bản thân Numeron Dragon là tạo vật thông tường vạn vật trong vũ trụ, là hiện thân của Numeron Code. Number 100 khạc một luồng ánh sáng vào khối Chaos đó. Một vụ nổ lớn vang lên.

Nhưng thật lạ, nó chẳng hề suy suyển mấy dù đòn tấn công rõ ràng là rất mạnh. Không thể nào! Cả sức mạnh quyết định mọi thứ trong vũ trụ cũng không làm gì được sao?!

"Rốt cuộc chuyện này là sao chứ?!" Tôi phân vân. "Hay là trở về báo cho Eliphas và Ena?". Suy đi tính lại, tôi quyết định "Có lẽ mình phải đợi Yuma và mọi người tới." Bỗng một lỗ đen không gian hiện ra, từ trong đó xuất hiện chính là... Yuma, Kotori, Kaito, gia đình Arclight và Thất Hoàng. Họ đã đến rồi sao? Tốt quá!

Cậu bé có chỏm tóc màu đỏ giống hệt con tôm bước ra. Giọng nói quen thuộc của cậu ta lại cất lên. "Lâu rồi không gặp nhỉ? Bọn tớ tới rồi đây, Astral!"

End chap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Trận Battle Royale với kẻ bí ẩn**

Lời dẫn: Nhóm Yuma đã gặp chuyện gì trong đường hầm không gian Những người mà Astral gặp là thế nào? Bí mật sẽ được hé lộ với sự xuất hiện của...

**Astral's POV:**

Đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ, từ cái hồi mình từ biệt cậu ta sau trận đấu cuối cùng đó? Cả nụ cười mà mình vẫn hằng quý trọng đó nữa. Trước đây, mình và cậu ta đã trải qua biết bao nhiêu chuyện, cả hai đã học từ nhau biết bao điều. Mình còn nhớ rõ nó, tinh thần Kattobingu đó. Không chỉ thế, bên cạnh cậu ta là những người từng là kẻ thù, nay đã được sức mạnh tin tưởng của Yuma cảm hóa thành bạn. Kaito, Thất Hoàng, Tron, III, IV, V... Bọn họ vẫn luôn ở bên mình, sát cánh bên mình.

"Yuma! Chào mừng cậu!" Tôi bảo. "Đã lâu không gặp mọi người. Vẫn khỏe chứ?". Bất chợt, tôi lại mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy nụ cười quen thuộc, ngây ngô đó của Yuma.

"Tất nhiên rồi! Bọn tớ tới giúp cậu đây, Astral!" Yuma vừa cười vừa nói, vừa chạy đến chỗ tôi " Nhớ tớ không hả? Hả? Hả? Hả?". Nhớ làm sao, sự trẻ con của Yuma. À phải rồi, cả mình cũng đã bộc lộ nét trẻ con khi lần đầu được ăn đấy thôi. Về điểm này, thì mình và Yuma cũng tương đồng thật. 

"Có chuyện gì thế", Yuma hỏi tôi. "Còn cái bàn tay to lớn này là gì thế? Thế giới Astral gặp nguy là sao?". Cậu ta dồn dập hỏi.

Tôi trả lời. "Sức mạnh của Numeron Code khiến thế giới Barian và Astral hợp nhất, và Chaos đã tràn vào lại nơi này. Hiện tại thì nó đang tích tụ và có khả năng sẽ tạo một sự xung đột." 

Kaito chen vào: "Theo những gì tôi phân tích ở Trái Đất thì bên trong khối Chaos này còn có một thứ gì đó, nó như một cái cổng thứ nguyên.". Ai nấy đều ngạc nhiên: "Cổng thứ nguyên sao?!".

"Theo như tôi thấy, nếu chỉ dựa vào một mình cậu thì có lẽ không được". Tron bảo "Hãy dùng Zexal đi."

"Zexal?" Tôi ngạc nhiên. "Đúng là nếu kết hợp sức mạnh của mình và Yuma để tạo nên một mình hoàn mỹ thì có lẽ sẽ được." 

"Astral! Ý hay đó! Biết đâu hai chúng ta kết hợp thì có thể làm được! Đã lâu rồi chúng ta không trải nghiệm cảm giác này." Yuma hào hứng trả lời.

Tôi suy nghĩ "Phải rồi! Kể từ trận Duel với Shark, sứ mệnh của Zexal đã kết thúc, và hai chúng ta phải đi con đường khác nhau... Nhớ lại bao trận chiến cam go trước... Với Kaito, III, Tron, Vector, Don Thousand và cả Shark...". "Ừ! Làm thôi!". Tôi trả lời.

"Cả Thất Hoàng bọn tôi cũng sẽ giúp một tay", Shark lên tiếng. Tron nói tiếp "Cả gia đình tôi nữa." 

Lại là cảm giác như ngày nào, sức mạnh tình bạn của chúng tôi đã không biết bao lần vực dậy tình huống khó khăn. Cả khi đã như chia cắt thì nó vẫn kết nối chúng tôi.  
>Yuma giương cao tay và hô" Tớ và...". Tôi đáp "cả tớ...". Và cả hai cùng hô" Over..."<p>

Bỗng, một tia sét giáng xuống thẳng từ trên trời cao đến chỗ chúng tôi. Một tiếng "ầm" vang lên, và xung lực từ tia sét đó hất văng chúng tôi đi, đồng thời khói mịt mù khắp nơi. "Rốt cuộc đó là cái gì?" Tôi nghĩ. "Còn những người khác thì sao? Họ không sao chứ?". Tôi hét to: "Mọi người, không sao chứ?". Có tiếng đáp lại: "Tớ không sao, Astral." Đó là giọng của Yuma.

Khi làn khói tan hết, tôi nhìn xung quanh và thật là lạ, tất cả những người khác đã biến mất. Đây rốt cuộc là sao? Từ phía xa tôi chỉ thấy Yuma đang gượng dậy. Và sừng sững trên đầu chúng tôi là một kẻ nào đó khoác một chiếc áo choàng bạc từ đầu đến thân, che kín mặt. Yuma ngạc nhiên, thét lên:

- Mọi người... Mọi người đâu cả rồi? Tên khốn kia, ngươi là ai hả?

Hắn im lặng không nói năng gì và từ từ đáp xuống mặt đất. Trong khi đó, tôi và Yuma cùng chạy về phía sau. Trước mặt chúng tôi rốt cuộc là kẻ nào chứ? Tôi hét lần nữa: "Rốt cuộc ngươi là ai?"

Tên bí ẩn đáp lại  
>- Ta là người bảo vệ của cánh cổng này. Ta không thể cho phép các ngươi vượt qua được chỗ này. Hoặc là chỉ mình ngươi thôi, Tsukumo Yuma!<p>

- Ngươi nói thế là ý gì? - Tôi trả lời.

- Hãy dùng Zexal để đánh bại hắn nào, Astral! - Yuma bảo tôi.

Bất chợt, từ người hắn lại xuất hiện bao nhiêu tia sét giáng xuống chỗ chúng tôi, nhưng lại chỉ suýt trúng. Đó cứ như là một lời cảnh báo. Tên đó bảo: "Royale Battle. Hãy Duel với ta theo Royale Battle. Nếu các ngươi thắng, ta sẽ mở cánh cổng này!"

Hai chúng tôi đều ngạc nhiên: "Royale Battle sao?!". Yuma nói: "Vậy đó là ý của ngươi à? Thế thì cùng tiến lên nào, Astral!". Nhưng với mối nghi hoặc ở chuyện này, tôi cũng do dự, ngập ngừng đáp: "Chờ đã. Tớ thấy hắn có gì đó không bình thường!". Trong người tôi có một cảm giác rất kì lạ, cứ như tôi và hắn có một mối quan hệ nào đó vậy.

Yuma lại bảo: "Bạn bè chúng ta không biết ra sao rồi mà cậu còn do dự gì nữa". Cậu ta chỉ về phía kẻ đó và bảo với giọng giận dữ: "Nếu ta thắng trận này thì ngươi phải trả lời chuyện gì đã xảy ra với bạn bè ta!" 

Tên áo choàng trả lời: "Ngươi thật sự thú vị đấy, **kẻ đội lốt Tsukumo Yuma**! Thật không may TA lại là kẻ đối mặt với NGƯƠI!". 

Nghe thế, tôi ngạc nhiên và suy nghĩ: "** Đội lốt**...?! Nghĩa là sao chứ? Những điều hắn nói là ý gì?". Nhưng điều nguy cấp bây giờ là phải tìm ra chuyện gì đã xảy đến với những người khác, không còn thời gian để do dự. Tôi quay về phía Yuma và đáp: "Vậy chúng ta cùng tiến lên nào! Yuma!"

**Narrator's POV:**

Yuma hét to "Duel Disk: Set!" và quăng Dueldisk cậu giắt ở eo lên, và chiếc Dueldisk ấy được cậu giương tay trái ra và đeo vào. Tiếp theo, cậu hô "D-Gazer: Set!" và gắn chiếc D-Gazer vào bên mắt trái của mình. Cả hai người kia xem ra cũng đã hoàn tất việc thiết lập Duel Disk.

Cả ba cùng hét to: " DUEL!"

"Kẻ bí ẩn" nói "Ta sẽ đi trước! Lượt ta, rút!" và rút một lá. Hắn nói tiếp: "Ta kích hoạt ma pháp [ Equal Emerge ]! Với lá này, bằng cách bỏ 1 quái vật từ Level 5 trở xuống từ tay xuống mộ, triệu hồi đặc biệt 1 quái vật cùng tên từ Deck. Ta bỏ Level 5 Illusion Corpse từ tay xuống mộ."

Equal Emerge  
>Normal Spell<br>Discard 1 Level 5 or lower monster; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as the discarded monster from your Deck, but its effects are negated ]

Khi lá bài được bỏ xuống mộ, từ trên sân hiện ra một chiếc quan tài, và trong đó từ từ xuất hiện cái bóng đen kịt của một cái gì đó. Kẻ lạ mặt nói tiếp: "Khi [ Illusion Corpse ] bị đưa từ tay ta xuống mộ, ta được triệu hồi đặc biệt nó lên sân, tuy nhiên trong lượt này ta không thể vào Battle Phase.". Dứt lời, một quái vật giống hệt lại hiện ra trên sân. Astral ngạc nhiên: "Hai quái vật Level 5... Đến rồi sao?"

Illusion Corpse  
>DARKLevel 5/Fiend/Effect  
>ATK: 0 DEF: 2400  
>Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent from the hand to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you activate this effect.<p>

"Ngươi nói đúng lắm, Astral!" - Hắn trả lời: " Ta sử dụng 2 Level 5 Illusion Corpse, Overlay! "

Kẻ bí ẩn hô lên: "Xuất hiện đi! **Numeron Number 96**! Sương mù của ảo ảnh che đậy cả sự thật! **Illusion Mist** !" [ATK: 3000]

Yuma sửng sốt: "**Numeron Number 96** sao?! Thế là thế nào chứ? Ngươi là cái gì?". Astral đắn đo, suy nghĩ: " **Numeron**...? Không thể nào... Làm sao lại...? " 

Bỗng chốc, khắp sân đấu được bao phủ bởi một lớp sương mù, và trong làn sương hiện ra hai con mắt đỏ chóe. Con quái vật này như không có hình thù nhất định mà vốn dĩ chỉ là một màn sương. Kẻ bí ẩn nói:

"Đã sẵn sàng rồi chứ, Yuma, Astral? Ta úp 2 lá bài và kết thúc lượt!" [Bài trên tay: 2, bài úp: 2] 

Tuy cũng sửng sốt trước tình huống này, nhưng Yuma cũng quay sang bảo người bạn của mình: "Cẩn thận đấy, Astral! Tớ đi trước nhé!"

Cậu hô: "Lượt tôi! Rút!". Trên gương mặt hé lộ một nụ cười. Cậu lấy một lá bài từ tay trái của mình và nói: "Tôi triệu hồi [ Doom Bloom Lotus ]!". Một quái vật hình bông hoa sen màu tím đậm hiện ra, nó mang một vẻ gì đó rất bỉ ẩn. Yuma nói tiếp:" Sau đó, tôi úp 3 lá bài." Rồi cậu vừa cười khúc khích vừa bảo:

-Kích hoạt khả năng của [ Doom Bloom Lotus ]! Một lần mỗi lượt, tôi được gây 200 thiệt hại cho đối thủ ứng với mỗi lá bài tôi úp trên sân!

Doom Bloom Lotus  
>DARKPlant/Level 2/Effect  
>ATK: 500DEF: 500  
>This card is also treated as a Fiend-type monster while face-up on the field. Once per turn: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Set SpellTrap Card you control. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 2 Level 2 or lower Fiend-type monsters with the same name from your Deck. Their effects are negated.

Yuma nói tiếp: "Trên sân tôi có 3 lá bài úp, cho nên hãy nhận 600 thiệt hại đi!". Dứt lời, từ Doom Bloom Lotus tỏ ra một luồng phấn màu đen thẳng đến kẻ bí ẩn. [ Điểm gốc 4000 - 3400. ]. Cậu tuyên bố: "Vì đây là Battle Royale nên không ai được tấn công ở lượt đầu của mình. Tôi kết thúc lượt tại đây!". [Bài trên tay: 2, bài úp: 3]

**Astral's POV:**

Vừa bắt đầu trận đấu, Yuma đã có thể gây 600 thiệt hại cho đối thủ nhưng cậu lại để một quái vật với sức công 500 ở trên sân. Nếu thế thì chỉ để đối thủ nhận thiệt hại khủng mà thôi... Trừ khi mấy lá bài úp đó... Tôi tuyên bố: "Lượt tôi! Rút!" 

Đối thủ có quái vật với sức công 3000 nên tôi không thể khinh suất được. Tôi lấy từ tay một lá ma pháp và tuyên bố: "Kích hoạt ma pháp Nana-Numbers ! Với lá này, khi trên sân tôi không có quái vật, tôi được tiết lộ 2 lá ma pháp vĩnh cửu và sử dụng chúng để triệu hồi Xyz một **Number** **Rank 7**!"

Tôi tiếp tục: "Hai lá ma pháp mà tôi tiết lộ là Parallel Unit với Solid Overlay! Tôi sử dụng chúng để triệu hồi Xyz **Number 27** !"

- Sức mạnh của ngọn lửa thanh khiết ấp ủ sự yên bình và yêu thương! Hãy xuất hiện đi, hỡi chiến binh mang theo bao niềm tin của đồng đội! **Master of the Sky Flame – X**

Nana-Numbers  
>Normal Spell<br>If you control no monsters: Reveal 2 Continuous Spell Cards in your hand; Special Summon 1 Rank 7 "Number" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) Immediately after this card resolves, attach the revealed Spell Cards to the Special Summoned monsters as face-up Xyz Materials. You cannot activate other Spell/Trap Cards during the turn you activate this card.

Parallel Unit  
>Continuous Spell<br>Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has a Level. You can treat this card as a monster with the same Level as that target and use it as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon.

Solid Overlay  
>Continuous Spell<br>This card can be used as an Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Rank 4 Xyz Monster.

Từ trong cánh cổng Overlay Network, vị chiến binh điều khiển lửa với găng tay sắt màu đỏ xuất hiện. Trên người anh được bao phủ bởi những tia lửa màu cam xoay quanh khắp thân thể, cùng ánh mắt như cũng rực lửa. Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi sử dụng tới Number này, nhưng nếu phải gọi ra [ Big Eye ] trong tình huống đối phương có 2 lá bài úp thì gọi Number này sẽ an toàn hơn nhiều. Bỗng, tên bí ẩn nói: "Kích hoạt cạm bẫy vĩnh cửu! Chains of Sorrow!".

Tôi bất ngờ: "Gì chứ?! Kích hoạt cạm bẫy ngay tại thời điểm này ư?!"

Kẻ bí ẩn buông ra một câu: " Sương mù của ảo ảnh vốn che đậy sự thật, giờ hãy trở thành xiềng xích để kéo sự thật ra khỏi bóng tối!"

Hết chapter 2.

**(TBC)**


	3. Chapter 3

[margin=850][SIZE=3][justify][box= |#800080|3|10|10|][margin=800][SIZE=5][FONT=Times New Roman][CENTER][COLOR=BLUE]Chapter 3: Kẻ không ai ngờ[/COLOR]

[/CENTER]

[/FONT][/SIZE]

[COLOR=#FF0000][SIZE=3]

Lời dẫn: Rốt cuộc "kẻ bí ẩn" đó là ai? Những điều mà hắn nói là thế nào? Tại sao người đó lại có Number?[/SIZE][/COLOR]

[FONT=Tahoma]

[SIZE=4][B]Astral's POV:[/B][/SIZE]

Kẻ bí ẩn giơ bàn tay trái của mình về phía lá bài cạm bẫy mà hắn vừa kích hoạt. Đó là [COLOR=#ff0099]Chains of Sorrow[/COLOR]. Hắn mở lời:

- Có lẽ ngươi đã phần nào quên đi kí ức từ xa xưa nhỉ, Astral?

- Kí ức từ xa xưa? - Tôi ngạc nhiên.

- Cũng phải bởi vì thực tế kí ức ngươi vẫn chưa hề hoàn thiện. Ngay cả trong thể hoàn thiện của mình, ngươi vẫn chưa lấy lại phần kí ức đó. - Kẻ bí ẩn trả lời:

" Ngươi và Yuma là một, đúng không nào? "Sức mạnh lưu truyền từ xa xưa" mang tên Zexal của các ngươi chính là hình dạng hoàn thiện của các ngươi"

Tôi sửng sốt: "Hình dạng hoàn thiện?! Nhưng đó chỉ là một năng lực tạo ra giữa 2 người được chọn thôi mà."

"Kẻ bí ẩn" lại nói tiếp: "Quả là như vậy, nhưng trên đời không có gì gọi là tình cờ đâu. Cả ngươi cũng đã biết, 2 người chính là một. Sức mạnh của Zexal chính là sức mạnh nguyên thủy của thế giới Astral khi còn có Chaos. Tuy nhiên, vì một lý do, mà thế giới Astral buộc phải loại bỏ Zexal, tức là đào thải Chaos ấy."

Tôi ngạc nhiên nghĩ thầm: "Zexal có liên quan đến Chaos? Hình dạng nguyên thủy của người thế giới Astral là Zexal?". Trong lúc tôi còn ngỡ ngàng, Yuma đã lên tiếng:

"Tôi và Astral từng là một à?" Cậu ta cười ồ lên "Đùa cũng chừng mực thôi. Nhưng hãy ngừng nói chuyện phiếm mà tiếp tục đi, tên "vô danh" kia."

Kẻ bí ẩn đáp lời: "À, các ngươi có thể gọi ta là Numero. Ngươi không cần phải vội đâu, YU-MA. Vậy thì hãy xem sức mạnh của [COLOR=#ff0099]Chains of Sorrow[/COLOR]!"

"Khi quái vật Xyz của đối thủ được triệu hồi đặc biệt, mà trên sân ta có một quái vật Xyz thuộc tính Ám, trang bị lá này cho quái vật đó của ta."

Sương mù bỗng chốc tụ hợp lại và hình thành những sợi xích màu tím. Tôi có thể cảm thấy luồng khí đen tỏa ra từ từng sợi sích, nhưng thật lạ, nó không hề tạo cảm giác ghê sợ. Trái lại, đó là một cái gì đó bí ẩn. Numero chỉ tay về [B]Number 27[/B]:

"Giờ thì hãy xem khả năng của nó! Khi có lá này ở trên sân, các quái vật được triệu hồi đặc biệt của đối thủ sẽ bị chuyển về thế thủ, và không thể thay đổi tư thế chiến đấu."

- Gì cơ?! - Tôi sửng sốt.

Những sợi xích vây quanh [B]Numeron 96[/B] tiến thẳng về phía[B] Number 27[/B], và trong tức khắc đã siết chặt nó. Chiến binh với quả đấm lửa đã bị xiềng xích. Giờ thì, dù tới lượt tiếp theo, 27 cũng không thể tấn công. Nếu mình triệu hồi[B] Big Eye[/B] thì có lẽ kết quả sẽ khác.

" Ta biết ngươi đang nghĩ gì, Astral. Ngươi nghĩ lẽ ra mình nên dùng [B]Big Eye[/B] đúng không?" Numeron như đọc được những gì tôi nghĩ.

"Kết quả cũng chẳng khác gì đâu. Kích hoạt khả năng của [B]Illusion Mist[/B]!". Hắn tuyên bố:

- Trong lượt mà ta kích hoạt Cạm bẫy vĩnh cửu khi có mặt nó trên sân, bằng cách loại 1 Overlay Unit, ta được tiêu diệt một lá bài trên sân.

Từ làn sương mù trắng xóa xuất hiện một khối cầu sét màu tím. Rồi quả cầu lại định hình thành một cây kích với những luồng sét bao quanh. Numeron nói:

- Ta sẽ tiêu diệt... [B]Number 27[/B]. Nào, [B]Illusion Spear[/B].

Tôi đắn đo: "Trên tay mình có ma pháp tức thời, [COLOR=#008000]Rank-Up-Magic - Hyper Astral[/COLOR]... Nhưng do khả năng của Nana-Numbers, mình không thể sử dụng nó. Vậy thì..." Tôi hô lên: " Kích hoạt khả năng của..."

- Bẫy phản công, [COLOR=#ff0099]Devil Overlay Snatcher[/COLOR], kích hoạt! - Khi tôi chưa kịp tuyên bố kích hoạt khả năng, Yuma đã chen ngang vào.

Yuma nói tiếp: "Với lá này, khi đối thủ kích hoạt khả năng của quái vật Xyz mà trên sân tôi có một quái vật chủng "Ác ma" từ Level 3 trở xuống, vô hiệu khả năng đó và loại tất cả Overlay Unit của mọi quái vật ở trên sân, đồng thời tôi nhận điểm gốc bằng một nửa sức công quái vật. Trong trường hợp này, điểm gốc tôi nhận là 1500."

[QUOTE][COLOR=#ff0099]Devil Overlay Snatcher[/COLOR]

Counter Trap

When an opponent's Xyz Monster activates its effect while you control a face-up Fiend-type monster whose Rank/Level is 3 or lower: Negate that effect, and if you do, detach all Xyz Materials from all monsters on the field, then gain Life Points equal to half of that opponent's monster's ATK.[/QUOTE]

Từ lá bài bẫy của Yuma, vô số những cánh tay màu đen xuất hiện và túm lấy[B] Numeron 96[/B] và[B] Number 27[/B]. Tất cả Overlay Unit của chúng đều bị những cánh tay đó đoạt mất và thả vào một lỗ đen đang hiện ra trước mắt chúng tôi. Đồng thời, ở chỗ Yuma bùng lên một ánh sáng màu tím [Yuma, điểm gốc: 4000 - 5500 ]

"Thật kì lạ! Bài của Yuma... sao lại có những lá như thế?" Tôi nhận thấy có gì đó rất kì lạ ở Yuma. "Tại sao Numero cứ liên tục chĩa mũi nhọn về phía Yuma chứ. Có lẽ nào... Đây đúng thực không phải là Yuma?"

Yuma quay về phía tôi và cười trừ:

"Tớ đã cứu nguy cho cậu rồi đấy nhé! Nhưng hãy chờ tiếp đây! Kích hoạt cạm bẫy![COLOR=#ff0099]Advanced Overlay Trade[/COLOR]!"

Tôi sững sờ cả người. Cậu ta sử dụng ngay một cạm bẫy khác liền sau đó sao?! Đôi mắt của Yuma tràn đầy khí thế, và sắc sảo, cả nụ cười cũng có gì đó thật gian tà.

"Với lá này, đối thủ có thể chọn 1 quái vật Xyz với từ 1 Overlay Unit trở xuống trên sân mình, và gắn lá này cùng 1 lá trong mộ cho quái vật đó làm Overlay Unit. Sau đó, tôi sẽ nhận điểm gốc bằng sức công của quái vật đó. Và đối thủ đó sẽ là Astral!"

Combo thật xuất sắc làm sao. Vì đây là Royale Battle nên tôi cũng có thể được coi là đối thủ của Yuma. Cậu ta không những có thể khôi phục Overlay Unit cho [B]Number 27[/B] mà còn tự tăng điểm gốc cho mình nữa. Hai lá bẫy đó là do cậu ta cố tình phối hợp sao?!

"Làm tốt lắm, Yuma. Tôi cho [COLOR=#008000]Solid Overlay[/COLOR] và [COLOR=#008000]Advanced Overlay Trade[/COLOR] trở thành Overlay Unit cho [B]Number 27[/B]".

Từ trong mộ của tôi và sân của Yuma, hai lá bài trở thành hai quả cầu sáng quay quanh [B]Number 27[/B]. Đồng thời, một luồng ánh sáng màu xanh lục tỏa từ chỗ Yuma đang đứng, điểm gốc cậu ta lại được tăng lên [ Yuma's LP: 5500 - 8200] Cùng lúc đó, tôi cảm nhận được Numero như đang lườm nguýt Yuma và khẽ nghiến răng.

Bây giờ thì [B]Number 27[/B] có thể sử dụng được khả năng của mình, và trên tay tôi vẫn còn một lá bài để bảo vệ nó. Tôi tuyên bố: "Tôi úp một lá và kết thúc lượt!" [Astral, bài trên tay: 2, bài úp: 1]

"Vậy bây giờ là lượt ta! Rút!" Numeron rút 1 lá từ Deck một cách rất mãnh liệt, khiến tôi cũng cảm thấy lá bài hắn rút tiềm ẩn nguy cơ.

"Ta kích hoạt lá bài vừa rút được! Ma pháp, [COLOR=#008000]Pot of Overlay[/COLOR]!" Dứt lời, một chiếc hũ màu đen với một khuôn mặt cười được tạo từ hình thù Overlay Unit kèm theo vệt sáng, xuất hiện.

"Bằng cách gửi 1 lá bẫy ngửa mặt trên sân ta xuống mộ, ta được rút 2 lá bài và sử dụng 1 trong 2 lá bài vừa rút làm Overlay Unit cho một quái vật Xyz trên sân ta".

[QUOTE]

[COLOR=#008000]Pot of Overlay[/COLOR]

Normal Spell

Send 1 face-up Trap Card you control to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; draw 2 cards, and if you do, attach 1 of those cards to the target as an Xyz Material. [/QUOTE]

"Và giờ thì ta rút!" Numeron rút từ Deck 2 lá bài, và thoáng liếc nhìn vào chúng "Ta sẽ cho [COLOR=#FF8C00]Illusion Specter[/COLOR] trở thành Overlay Unit cho [B]Illusion Mist[/B]". Lá bài hắn chọn trở thành cầu sáng quay xung quanh [B]Illusion Mist[/B].

[QUOTE]

[COLOR=#FFA07A]Illusion Specter[/COLOR]

DARK/Fiend/Level 5/Effect

ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding another Level 5 Fiend-Type monster. During the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control; it can declare a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Only that monster you control can declare an attack during the turn you activate this effect. You can only use this effect of "Illusion Specter" once per Duel.[/QUOTE]

Yuma tỏ ra lo ngại: "Giờ thì nó đã khôi phục Overlay Unit rồi.". Tôi cũng đắn đo: "Con quái vật đó có thể dùng 1 Overlay Unit để tiêu diệt 1 lá bài, nhưng chỉ khi hắn có kích hoạt Bẫy vĩnh cửu. Không lẽ..."

[QUOTE][COLOR=#ff0099]Chains of Sorrow[/COLOR]

Continuous Trap

When your opponent Special Summons an Xyz Monster(s) to their side of the field: Target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control; equip this card to that target. All Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls are changed to face-up Defense Position, and cannot change their Battle Position. The equipped monster can inflict Piercing Damage. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard while it is equipped to a monster: You can draw 1 card, then the monster that was previously equipped with this card gains 800 ATK.

[/QUOTE]

"Hẳn là ngươi đã biết lá thứ 2 ta úp là gì... Nhưng trước đó, kích hoạt khả năng của[COLOR=#ff0099] Chains of Sorrow![/COLOR] Khi lá này được gửi từ sân xuống mộ khi trang bị cho quái vật, ta được rút 1 lá và quái vật đã trang bị trước đó nhận thêm 800 sức công" [[B]Illusion Mist[/B]: 3000 ATK - 3800 ATK]

"Giờ thì ta sẽ kích hoạt cạm bẫy thứ 2! [COLOR=#ff0099]Chains of Rage[/COLOR]!" Hắn ta đã lật lá bài thứ 2 trên sân mình "Lá này có thể trang bị cho một quái vật Xyz thuộc tính Ám. Sức công quái vật trang bị tăng thêm 1000. Đồng thời, khi quái vật của ta tiêu diệt được quái vật đối thủ qua chiến đấu hay với khả năng của nó, ta được gây 1000 thiệt hại cho đối thủ."

"Sức tấn công của [B]Illusion Mist[/B] đã trở thành 4800?! Thật kinh khủng! Hơn nữa, khi nó dùng khả năng tiêu diệt bài trên sân thì lại có thể gây thiệt hại." Tôi cảm thấy sững sờ trước năng lực dường này của Numero.

Numeron tuyên bố: "Kích hoạt khả năng của [B]Illusion Mist[/B]! Bằng cách loại 1 Overlay Unit, tiêu diệt 1 lá bài trên sân!" Overlay Unit duy nhất trên[B] Illusion Mist [/B]được chính nó hấp thụ. "Và ta sẽ tiêu diệt lá bài úp trên sân của Yuma! Nào, [B]Illusion Spear[/B]!".

Lại một lần nữa, làn sương mù đang vây quanh [B]Illusion Mist[/B] cuộn lại thành hình một chiếc thương, đang chĩa thẳng về phía lá bài đang úp của Yuma. Vậy mà Yuma vẫn chưa hề có động tĩnh và cứ cúi mặt xuống. Phải chăng đó là một lá bài quan trọng? Nếu vậy thì với khả năng của[B] Number 27 [/B]thì có thể sẽ...

Trước khi [B]Illusion Mist[/B] kịp phóng cây thương sương mù đi, tôi liền ra lệnh cho Number 27:

"Kích hoạt khả năng của [B]Number 27[/B]!"

"Bằng cách loại 1 Overlay Unit, tôi được chỉ định 1 lá bài ở trên sân và trong lượt này, lá được chỉ định sẽ không thể bị tiêu diệt bởi khả năng bài, đồng thời sức công nó tăng thêm 500 nếu đó là bài quái vật! Zero Absorb!"

[QUOTE][B]Number 27: Master of the Sky Flame - X[/B]

FIRE/Rank 7/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800

2 Level 7 monsters with the same Attribute

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; until the end of this turn, that card cannot be destroyed by card effects, and if it is a face-up monster, that target gains 500 ATK and DEF until the end of the turn. When this card destroys a monster by battle: Attach the destroyed monster to this card as an Xyz Material instead of sending it to the Graveyard.[/QUOTE]

[B]Number 27[/B] phóng ra một khối cầu lửa về phía lá bài đang úp của Yuma. Chỉ trong chốc lát, ngọn lửa màu cam tuyệt đẹp đã bao trùm lên lá bài úp của Yuma. Cây thương sương mù của Illusion Mist đã được phóng ra, nhưng khi chạm đến rìa của bức màn lửa thì lập lức tan mất.

Yuma quay sang nói với tôi: "Cảm ơn cậu nhé, Astral! Hè hè... Có vẻ như lúc nãy tớ đã làm chuyện vô ích rồi. Number của cậu có thể tự bảo vệ chính mình mà nhỉ. Xin lỗi nhé"

"Không sao… Dù gì thì cậu cũng rất khá khi có thể lợi dụng combo đó để nâng điểm gốc của bản thân mà…" Tôi đáp lại, nhưng sau đó là một câu hỏi cho sự nghi hoặc của mình:

"Những lá bài cậu vừa dùng… đối với tớ có vẻ rất xa lạ. Chúng khác hẳn so với lần cuối chúng ta đấu với nhau. Tại sao vậy, Yuma?"

Yuma lộ một nụ cười bí ẩn và đáp "Chuyện đó thì… chờ đến lượt kế của tớ nhé.". Câu trả lời này khiến tôi rất ngạc nhiên.

"Ahem… Hình như đây vẫn là trong lượt của ta…" Numeron cắt ngang cuộc đối thoại của hai người bọn tôi.

"Giờ thì ta kích hoạt khả năng của [COLOR=#FFA07A]Illusion Specter[/COLOR]!"

"Trong lượt mà lá này được gửi xuống mộ, bằng cách trục xuất nó, một quái vật Xyz thuộc tính Ám trên sân ta có thể tấn công 2 lần."

Tôi sửng người, một quái vật với sức công 4800 và có thể tấn công 2 lần. Với nhường đó sức mạnh, Numero hoàn toàn có thể kết liễu 1 trong 2 người chúng tôi. Mặc dù, trên sân tôi vẫn còn 1 lá chủ bài… nhưng Yuma thì... Xem xét thái độ của Yuma, tôi thấy cậu ta bình tĩnh đến kì lạ, có lẽ nào…

Giờ phút quyết định đã tới, Numero ra lệnh cho [B]Illusion Mist[/B] : "[B]Illusion Mist[/B], mau tấn công [COLOR=#FFA07A]Doom Bloom Lotus[/COLOR] !"

Vậy là, người bị tấn công sẽ là Yuma. Từ người [B]Illusion Mist [/B]đang có một khối cầu sét màu tím hình thành, mà Numero gọi đó là «

"Illusion Wrath". Khối cầu sét đó đang ở ngay phía trước [COLOR=#FFA07A]Doom Bloom Lotus[/COLOR], và đằng sau [COLOR=#FFA07A]Doom Bloom Lotus[/COLOR] lại là 1 Yuma đang cúi gằm mặt xuống, mà tôi không biết là cậu ấy định làm gì.

"Kích hoạt cạm bẫy ! [COLOR=#ff0099]Malice Barrier[/COLOR]!" Yuma ngẩng đầu lên và nói với một tông giọng ngang. "Khi đối thủ phát lệnh tấn công, bằng cách tế 1 quái vật chủng "Ác ma" trên sân tôi, vô hiệu đòn tấn công đó và cho kết thúc Battle Phase."

Numeron nghiến răng: "Ngươi… vẫn còn 1 chiêu như thế này sao". Malice Barrier tạo ra một màn chắn màu đen che chắn cho Yuma và quả cầu sét đó đã không thể gây bất kì một thiệt hại nào. Với một giọng như trêu ngươi kẻ khác, Yuma lại nói tiếp:

"Thật đáng tiếc quá! Có vẻ vì Astral đã can thiệp mà ngươi đã không thể hạ được ta! Và giờ thì… kích hoạt khả năng của Doom Bloom Lotus vừa bị hiến tế!

- Khi nó bị hiến tế, ta được triệu hồi đặc biệt 2 quái vật chủng "Ác ma" cùng tên từ Level 2 trở xuống từ Deck với khả năng bị vô hiệu. Và hai quái vật đó là… Malicevorous Knife!

Điều mà tôi vừa nghe là gì… Malicevorous sao… Chăng phải đó là… Tôi chẳng thể nào tin vào điều mà tôi vừa nghe. Như biết trước luồng suy nghĩ của tôi, "Yuma" đã cất tiếng : "Hẳn ngươi chưa quên những lá này nhỉ, Astral ? Lá bài của kẻ tử thù này!"

Nghe những lời đó làm tôi không thể tin vào tai mình, nét bàng hoàng lộ rõ trên khuôn mặt, nếu thế thì từ đầu đến giờ, đó không phải Yuma… mà là 96. Tôi tỏ ra lo ngại, và thét về phía 96 :

"Ngươi… rõ ràng là đã được ta thu hồi rồi mà ?! Và nếu đó là ngươi thì Yuma… Yuma đang ở đâu ?!"

"Thực tế là ta bây giờ cũng không phải 96 trước kia. Ta đã được tái sinh nhờ sức mạnh của một thế giới khác. Còn Yuma thì… ai mà biết" 96 ngạo ngễ đáp lại.

"Ta úp 2 lá và kết thúc lượt!" Numero đột ngột lên tiếng như bảo chúng tôi tiếp tục trận đấu [ Numero - Bài trên tay: 1 / Bài úp: 2]

"Fufufu… Vậy là đã đến lượt tớ rồi nhỉ, Astral?" 96 trong hình dạng Yuma đang nói với giọng thường ngày của bản thân Yuma, giống như hắn đang trêu đùa tôi.

"Rút!" 96 khẽ cười và nói "Một trong 2 người các ngươi sẽ không qua khỏi lượt này đâu... Fufufu. Ta kích hoạt ma pháp [COLOR=#008000]Argent Agent[/COLOR]!"

- Khi kích hoạt lá này, ta có thể chọn một quái vật trên sân ta. Lá này sẽ thành một quái vật có Level bằng với quái vật đó. Khi đó, ta có thể dùng các quái vật trên sân để triệu hồi Xyz một [B]Argent Number[/B]. Và ta sẽ chọn [COLOR=#FFA500]Malicevorous Knife[/COLOR].

[QUOTE][COLOR=#008000]Argent Agent[/COLOR]

Continuous Spell

Target 1 monster you control that has a Level; Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (ATK: 0/DEF: 0). This card's Attribute, Type and Level is equal to that target. Immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon an "Argent Number" Xyz Monster. [/QUOTE]

Tôi ngỡ ngàng trước điêu hắn vừa bảo! Argent Number là gì cơ chứ ?! Trên sân xuất hiện xuất hiện một dấu ấn màu vàng với hoa văn chạm trổ… chạm trổ... 4 VĂN CHƯƠNG CỦA GIA ĐÌNH TRON ?! [Argent Agent/ DARK/ Level 2/Fiend/ ATK : 0/ DEF : 0]

96 cất tiếng cười vang vọng cuồng loạn, gương mặt của Yuma bị biến dạng. Luồng khí đen phụt ra từ khắp cơ thể mà trước đó tôi vẫn nghĩ đó là Yuma. Tại sao trước đó tôi lại không thể nhận ra chứ ?! Tại sao 96 lại có thể tái sinh ?! Những câu hỏi không thể giải đáp cứ xoay vần trong đầu tôi.

"UỲNH…" Từ 96 phát ra luồng sáng đen, và chỉ trong chốc lát nó đã dập tắt. Và xuất hiện từ trong luồng sáng đó là kẻ mà tôi không hề xa lạ. Phiên bản "bóng tối" của tôi… chính là 96. Nhưng có điều, có cái gì đó xuất hiện trên trán của hắn. Nó giống như một Văn chương của gia đình Tron, có điều nó lại mang màu cam, cả hoa văn cũng khác. Không lẽ… việc hồi sinh của 96 có liên quan đến gia đình Tron.

"Nào… Astral ! Hãy xem đây ! Ta sử dụng Level 2 [COLOR=#008000]Argent Agent[/COLOR] và 2 [COLOR=#FF8C00]Malicevorous Knife[/COLOR], Overlay! Với 3 quái vật này, ta thiết lập Overlay Network! Triệu hồi Xyz!"

Cổng Overlay Network hiện ra ngay trước mặt 96. Từ trong chiếc cổng, một luồng khí hắc ám đang thoát ra, vang vọng xung quanh là giọng nói của 96.

"Sứ giả tái sinh từ thế giới song song! Hiện thân của ta! Hãy xuất hiện!"

"[B]Argent Number 96: Black Mist[/B]!" [Black Mist, ATK: 1000 / Rank 2 ]

Hình dạng của nó cũng như 96, không hề khác với [B]Black Mist[/B] trước đây. Có điều, nó cũng có Văn chương màu cam bao bọc chữ số "96". Tôi nhìn qua Numeron và nghĩ thầm: "Liệu với sự xuất hiện của 96, mình và hắn có thể nào liên thủ được không? Hay phải chăng 96 cũng do Numero cử tới". Numero vẫn không có phản ứng gì, hắn trầm ngâm như đang đợi điều gì đó.

"Giờ ta sẽ thực hiện lời hứa ban nãy đây! Trong lượt này, một trong hai kẻ các ngươi sẽ tiêu!"

"Fufufu… Ta kích hoạt khả năng của [B]Black Mist[/B]! Bằng cách loại 1 Overlay Unit và hi sinh tùy số lượng điểm gốc của bản thân, ta có thể khiến một trong các ngươi nhận thiệt hại bằng số điểm gốc ta đã trả!"

« Và ta sẽ trả 4000 điểm! Và dĩ nhiên, kẻ nhận thiệt hại sẽ là ngươi, Astral! Hahahahaha ! » 96 chỉ tay về phía tôi và cười ha hả [96, LP : 8200 - 4200]

Trên sân tôi giờ chỉ còn 1 lá [COLOR=#008000]Rank-Up-Magic Hyper Astral[/COLOR], nhưng giờ có dùng nó cũng vô dụng. Black Mist như đang chực chờ muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống tôi. Nếu cứ thế này… thì tôi sẽ…[/FONT]

End chapter 3.

[B](TBC)[/B]

[RIGHT][B]Hoshikawa Netto[/B]

[/RIGHT]

[/margin][/box][/justify][/SIZE][/margin]


	4. Chapter 4

[margin=850][justify][box= |#800080|3|10|10|][margin=800]

Chapter 4: Một sự kết thúc chỉ là một khúc dạo đầu

Lời dẫn: "Yuma" thực chất là 96 sao? Chuyện kì lạ gì thế này? Khi 96 cũng là kẻ địch, liệu Astral sẽ đối phó thế nào với cả 96, và cả Numero. Về phần Numero, con người này thực chất che giấu bí mật gì?

**Narrator's POV:**

**Black Mist** đang chực chờ giang nanh vuốt về phía Astral. Thực thể màu xanh có vẻ ngoài của một linh hồn đang đứng trước nguy cơ bị tiêu diệt. Trong khi đó, bản thân Astral lại không có cách đối phó trước sự việc bất ngờ này. 96 với vẻ mặt ngạo nghễ, ra lệnh cho hiện thân của hắn:

"Nào, hãy nghiền nát hắn bằng những xúc tu kia! **Death Whip**!"

Những xúc tu đáng sợ đang chực chờ hướng đến Astral. Chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, Astral đã hoàn toàn run sợ trước tình thế này, cảm giác mà cậu từng trải qua trong trận đấu với Kaito đã ùa về. Điều đó làm cho cậu tự phản xạ nhắm mắt lại và giương hai tay ra như muốn tự che chắn cho mình. Nhưng sau đó, đã hơn mấy giây trôi qua mà không có động tĩnh gì, Astral bắt đầu mở mắt ra và sững sờ khi thấy xúc tu chỉ cách mình trong gang tấc. Còn bản thân Black Mist thì… bị một đống xiềng xích quấn lấy.

96 như giận điên cả người vì bản thân hắn cũng không hề biết việc gì đang xảy ra: "Chuyện gì thế?! Rốt cuộc là có chuyện gì vậy?!"

"Vì ta đã kích hoạt Fiendish Chain!" Một giọng nói điềm đạm cất lên… Và đó chính là Numero. Khí thế xung quanh con người đó cũng thay đổi, Astral hoàn toàn có thể nhận thấy điều đó.

Numero nói tiếp: "Khi lá này kích hoạt, ta được chọn một quái vật trên sân. Và khi lá này còn ở trên sân, vô hiệu khả năng của quái vật đó và nó không thể tấn công."

[QUOTE]Fiendish Chain (Real Card)  
>Continuous Trap<br>Activate this card by targeting 1 Effect Monster on the field; its effects are negated, also it cannot attack. When it is destroyed, destroy this card.[/QUOTE]

96 sửng sốt khi nghe thấy điều như thế. Đó cũng là điều hợp lý, bởi lẽ công sức tăng điểm gốc của hắn đã bị một lá bài thế này đánh đổ tất cả. 96 điên tiết:

- Đồ khốn! Ngươi dám…

- Ngay từ đầu, ta không hề có ý muốn đối đầu với Astral, chỉ là ta muốn vạch mặt ngươi – Numero đáp lại.

Astral có hơi ngạc nhiên khi nghe thấy điều này nhưng có một chút nhẹ nhõm. Ít nhất là cậu đã vượt qua được phen này, nhưng dẫu sao bản tính cẩn trọng của cậu cũng không cho phép mình lơ là. Tuy nhiên, ở một khía cạnh nào đó, cậu lại thấy Numero có gì đó rất thân thuộc, tất nhiên là điều đó sâu xa khó giải thích lắm.

"Numero, dù sao cũng cảm ơn anh" Astral đáp lại với việc vừa rồi của Numero. Trong khi đó, nội tâm 96 lại dấy lên một điều gì đó: "Lần nào cũng thế… Lần nào cũng thế… Ngươi lại vuột khỏi tay ta lần nữa. Thật không thể tha thứ…"

"Khá khen cho ngươi khá khôn ngoan khi biết lập kế hoạch để tăng điểm gốc mình lên nhằm tiêu diệt đối thủ chỉ với một đòn." Numero đáp lại lời của 96 với một giọng mỉa mai. "Nhưng có điều, vì ngươi quá hấp tấp nên đã dính lỗi sơ đẳng là không để ý đến sự có mặt của ta. Thật đáng tiếc…"

"Ngươi dám…" 96 nghiến răng "Đã vậy thì, ta kích hoạt ma pháp Devil Storm!"

96 gào lên cùng với vẻ mặt cuồng loạn: " Lá này có thể tiêu diệt 1 quái vật chủng "Ác ma" trên sân ta cùng với một lá bài của đối thủ, rồi ta sẽ được rút 1 lá. Và ta sẽ tiêu diệt Black Mist cùng lá bài úp trên sân ngươi, Numero!"

[QUOTE]  
>Devil Storm<br>Normal Spell  
>Target 1 Fiend-type monster you control, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them, then if both targets were destroyed, draw 1 card. [QUOTE]

Một trận gió xoáy nổi lên giữa sân đấu, như chực cuống phăng tất cả mọi thứ đi. Vẫn đứng yên trước cơn bão, Numero quay mặt về hướng Astral: "Astral! Number 27!". Hiểu được ý của Numero, Astral ra lệnh cho **Number 27**:

- Kích hoạt khả năng của **Number 27**! Sử dụng **Zero Absorb** cho lá bài úp của Numero!

**Number 27** lại một lần nữa phóng ra một khối cầu lửa và nó bao bọc cho lá bài úp của Numero trước Devil Storm. Devil Storm đã không tiêu diệt thành công lá bài đó. Trong khi đó,** Black Mist** bị cuốn vào luồng gió xoáy đen và nổ tung thành từng mảnh.

Do không tiêu diệt thành công lá bài của Numero nên 96 không thể rút bài. Nhưng mà, trông hắn chẳng có gì bực tức cả. "Fufufu…" Trái lại hắn cười khì tỏ vẻ khoái chí.

"Giờ thì, ta kích hoạt một khả năng khác của** Black Mist**!"

"Khi lá này rời sân, ta có thể khôi phục số điểm gốc mà ta đã trả để kích hoạt khả năng của nó! Nghĩa là, ta khôi phục 4000 điểm gốc!"

[QUOTE]**Argent Number 96: Black Mist**  
>DARKRank 2/Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
>ATK: 100  EEF: 1000  
>3 Level 2 monsters, including at least 1 "Argent" monster<br>This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no damage from battles involving this card. Once per turn: You can pay any amount of Life Points (min. 100); inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent. If this card leaves the field: Gain Life Points equal to the amount of Life Points you paid to activate the effect of this card while it is face-up on the field. [/QUOTE]

Từng mảnh vụn đã vỡ tan của **Black Mist** tụ tập quanh 96, và đi vào người hắn. [96's LP: 4200 - 8200]. Không dừng tại đó, hắn tỏ vẻ đắc thắng và tuyên bố tiếp:

- Kích hoạt khả năng của Malice Barrier từ trong mộ! Trong Main Phase của ta, nếu lá bài này bị gửi xuống mộ vì ta đã kích hoạt nó, ta được trục xuất lá này để hồi sinh một quái vật chủng "Ác ma" dưới mộ của ta!

- Và tất nhiên ta sẽ chọn **Black Mist**! Nào, tái sinh đi, hiện thân của ta!

Black Mist trồi lên từ một lỗ đen mở ra ở giữa sân đấu. Hiện thân của 96 lại xuất hiện. Không dừng lại đó, 96 giơ ra lá bài cuối cùng nằm ở trên tay hắn.

"Ngay bây giờ, hãy thưởng thức sức mạnh thật sự của "Argent"!"

"Ta kích hoạt Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force!"

"Với lá này, ta có thể Rank-Up một quái vật Xyz trên sân mình và Chaos hóa nó… bằng sức mạnh của Argent!"

"Argent Chaos Force? Đây rốt cuộc là lá bài gì?" Đó là câu hỏi đang dấy lên trong đầu của Astral. Đó cũng là điều hợp lý, tuy lá bài này có thể là không mấy xa lạ với độc giả. Astral thực chất chưa từng thấy qua lá bài này tuy rằng nó đã được sử dụng bởi anh em nhà Archlight.

- Ta sẽ sử dụng Black Mist để tái thiết lập Overlay Network !

- Cơn bão của thế giới song song hãy giáng xuống, **Argent Chaos Number 96: Black Storm**!

Tương tự với trường hợp **Black Mist**, con **Black Storm** này cũng có hình dạng giống như trước đây và lại có một Văn chương màu cam bao bọc quanh chữ số 96. Astral đang lờ mờ nghĩ suy về cái khái niệm "thế giới song song" mà 96 cứ nhắc đến. Rõ ràng, cả tri thức khổng lồ trong Numeron Code mà cậu nhận được cũng không hề đề cập chuyện gì liên quan đến điều này.

96 tỏ vẻ đắc thắng khi gọi ra con quái vật này, hắn cười với điệu bộ hả hê:

- Ta kích hoạt khả năng của **Argent Black Storm**! Khi nó được triệu hồi đặc biệt bởi Argent Chaos Force, ta được rút 2 lá bài từ Deck [96, bài trên tay: 0- 2]

- Rút!

Thoáng nhìn vào lá bài mà hắn rút được, 96 chọn ra một lá bài ma pháp trong số đó:

- Ta kích hoạt ma pháp vĩnh cửu Malicevorous Dinner Set !

- Lá bài này chỉ được kích hoạt khi trên sân ta có một quái vật Xyz chủng "Ác ma". Một lần mỗi lượt, ta có thể triệu hồi đặc biệt 1 quái vật "Malicevorous" từ Deck.  
>[QUOTE]<br>Malicevorous Dinner Set  
>Continuous Spell<br>Once per turn, if you control a Fiend-Type Xyz Monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Malicevorous" monster from your Deck. When a DARK monster(s) is Summoned to your side of the field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects. [/QUOTE]

- Ta sẽ triệu hồi đặc biệt Malicevorous Plate từ Deck!

Một con quái vật tí hon hình người, tương tự như những "Malicevorous" khác, đã xuất hiện nhưng con này thì lại mang theo một chiếc đĩa từa tựa tấm khiên.

- Kích hoạt khả năng của Malicevorous Plate! Khi nó được triệu hồi đặc biệt, ta có thể lấy một quái vật thuộc tính Ám có Level 2 từ mộ lên tay, ngoại trừ Malicevorous Plate.

- Và ta sẽ lấy Doom Bloom Lotus lên tay!

[QUOTE]Malicevorous Plate  
>DARKLevel 2/Fiend/Effect  
>ATK: 800DEF: 0  
>When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 DARK Level 2 monster in your Graveyard, except "Malicevorous Plate"; add that target to your hand.[QUOTE]

Ngay khi 96 tuyên bố, lá bài Doom Bloom Lotus đã quay về tay 96. Hắn nhoẻn miệng cười và ngay lập tức:

- Ta triệu hồi thông thường Doom Bloom Lotus!

Lại một lần nữa, con quái vật hình hoa sen đó xuất hiện. Astral tỏ vẻ e sợ trước 96, cậu nghĩ hắn sẽ lại có trò gì để tung ra. Trong khi đó, Numero thì vẫn bình thản quan sát như không có chuyện gì. 96 ra lệnh cho Black Storm:

- Kích hoạt khả năng của **Black Storm**!

- Bằng cách tế một quái vật, lá này gây 600 thiệt hại cho đối thủ và tăng sức công thêm 600! Ta sẽ tế Doom Bloom Lotus kẻ sẽ nhận thiệt hại là Numero.

- **Dark Mirage Grinding**!

Black Storm chĩa vô số xúc tu màu đen từ nó tới Numero. Không hề nao núng, Numero đã…

" Kích hoạt bẫy vĩnh cửu! Chains of Mirage!"

" Lá này có thể trang bị cho một quái vật Xyz thuộc tính Ám trên sân ta. Khi lá này được kích hoạt ở trên sân, vô hiệu mọi thiệt hại chiến đấu hoặc do hiệu ứng mà ta phải nhận."

" Đồng thời, nó cho phép ta triệu hồi đặc biệt một quái vật "Illusion" từ Deck ngay khi ta kích hoạt nó."

"Ta triệu hồi đặc biệt Illusion Musketeer!" [Defense Position / ATK : 0 /DEF : 2000 / Level 5]  
>[QUOTE]<br>Chains of Mirage  
>Continuous Trap<br>Target 1 face-up DARK Xyz Monster you control ; equip this card to that target, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Illusion" monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position. While this card is equipped to a monster, all damage you would have taken becomes 0. When a monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle, also you take no damage from that attack.[/QUOTE]

[QUOTE]  
>Illusion Musketeer<br>DARK/Fiend/Level 5/Effect  
>ATK: 0  DEF: 2000  
>Other DARK monsters you control cannot be targeted for an attack, except "Illusion Musketeer". During your End Phase: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Illusion" monster and 1 "Chains of" Continuous Trap card from your Deck to your hand, except "Illusion Musketeer". You can only use this effect of "Illusion Musketeer" once per turn.[QUOTE]

Xích từ Chains of Mirage dàn thành một mạng nhện trước mặt Numero tạo thành một màn chắn khiến xúc tu của **Black Storm** không lọt qua được. 96 tỏ vẻ bực dọc, khó chịu, hắn nghiến răng:

- Kích hoạt khả năng của Doom Bloom Lotus! Khi nó được Hiến tế, ta có thể triệu hồi đặc biệt hai quái vật chủng "Ác ma" cùng tên từ LV 2 trở xuống từ Deck"

- Xuất hiện đi! Hai Malicevorous Spoon!

Hiện tại, trên sân 96 đã có 4 quái vật: **Black Storm**, 2 Malicevorous Spoon và Malicevorous Plate. 96 nhoẻn miệng cười.

- Ta kích hoạt ma pháp Malicevorous Grand Feast!

- Rút 1 lá bài ứng với mỗi quái vật "Malicevorous" trên sân. Sân ta có 3 Malicevorous nên ta được rút 3 lá.

Tay phải của 96 đưa lên cao, đồng thời tỏa ra một luồng khí màu đen. Hắn đặt tay lên Deck và hùng hồn rút ra 3 lá bài. Astral biểu hiện rõ sự lo lắng, nghi ngại trước lá bài mà hắn rút được.

"Sau khi kích hoạt khả năng trước, ta được trục xuất lá bài này để kích hoạt một khả năng khác."

" Công khai tối đa 3 quái vật "Malicevorous" trên tay để tiêu diệt một số lượng bài tương đương của đối thủ."

- Vừa rồi, ta rút được 1 Malicevorous Fork và Malicevorous Bowl. Nghĩa là, ta có thể tiêu diệt 2 lá bài ở trên sân.

- Và đương nhiên, hai lá mà ta sẽ chọn để tiêu diệt là **Number 27** và **Illusion Mist**!

[QUOTE]  
>Malicevorous Grand Feast<br>Normal Spell  
>You can only use each effect of "Malicevorous Grand Feast" once per turn. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 3 "Malicevorous" monsters from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand. Draw 1 card for each "Malicevorous" monster you control. Immediately after this effect resolves, you can banish this card instead of sending it to the Graveyard to activate the following effect.<br>- Reveal up to 3 "Malicevorous" monsters in your hand, then target an equal number of cards your opponent controls; destroy those targets.[/QUOTE]

**Number 27** đã hết Overlay Unit và nó chưa hề dùng khả năng bảo vệ cho chính mình. Do đó, nếu khả năng này thành công thì sân của Numero và Astral sẽ trống. Tuy nhiên, trong khi đó, Numero cũng vẫn tỏ thái độ bình thản, gần như là anh ta chẳng hề nghi ngại việc **Illusion Mist** của mình bị tiêu diệt. Còn Astral thì bản thân cậu vẫn còn một lá bài đang úp trên sân :

- Ta kích hoạt ma pháp tức thời Rank-Up-Magic Hyper Astral.

- Lá này chỉ được phép kích hoạt trong lượt đối thủ, khi trên sân ta có một quái vật duy nhất. Nó cho phép ta Rank-Up cho một Number trên sân mình, và triệu hồi đặc biệt một "Hope" từ Extra Deck với Rank cao hơn từ 1 hoặc 2, đồng thời ta được quyền sử dụng một "Hope" khác trong Extra Deck để làm Overlay Unit cho quái vật được triệu hồi.

96 sửng sờ trước lá bài đó của Astral. Number 27 hiện tại là Rank 7, nếu vậy thì Hope được triệu hồi sẽ có RANK 8.

[QUOTE]  
>Rank-Up-Magic Hyper Astral<br>Quick-play Spell  
>Activate only during your opponent's turn, while you control exactly 1 monster. Target 1 face-up "Number" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Hope" monster whose Rank is higher than the target by 1 or 2 (This Special Summon istreated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to the target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.). Then, you can attach 1 "Aspiring Emperor - Hope" monster from your Deck to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material.[QUOTE]

**Astral's POV:**

"Ta sử dụng **Number 27 : Master of the Sky Flame – X** và **Number 39: Aspiring Emperor - Hope** để tái thiết lập Overlay Network!"

"Dũng sĩ của hi vọng cưỡi lên thiên mã của tương lai! Hãy tiến đến nguồn hi vọng đang nằm ở nơi vô định!"

"**Number 39: Aspring Emperor – Hope the Pegasus Knight**" [LIGHT/ Rank 8/ Warrior/ Xyz/ ATK: 3600 / DEF: 2800]

Từ cánh cổng Overlay Network đang dựng ở giữa sân, một chiến binh mang bộ giáp màu vàng kim và đỏ, với đôi mắt màu lục và vàng xuất hiện. Tay phải cầm một thanh trường đao. Nhưng mà, chẳng thấy Pegasus ở đâu cả…

Lúc này, Astral nói tiếp:

"Kích hoạt khả năng của **Hope the Pegasus Knight**! Khi lá này được triệu hồi, ứng với số Overlay Unit hiện có của nó, ta có thể trang bị Number từ Extra Deck cho nó tùy số lượng nhưng không vượt quá số Overlay Unit của nó. Và những quái vật đó sẽ được xem như là đã trang bị cho lá này bởi khả năng của chính chúng!"\

" Ta chỉ định **Number 44: Sky Pegasus** và **Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk**!"

Từ Extra Deck của Astral xuất hiện hai vệt sáng bay thẳng đến chỗ **Hope the Pegasus Knight**. Trong phút chốc, chúng bao quanh cả người Hope, và dần dần tạo thành hình. **Sky Pegasu**s trở thành vật cưỡi, **Rhapsody in Berserk **thì trở thành áo giáp.

" Và ta sẽ kích hoạt khả năng của **Rhapsody in Berserk** được trang bị. Nó tăng sức công của quái vật được trang bị thêm 1200." – Astral tuyên bố, trong khi đó 96 thì ngẩn người nhìn thứ đang ở trước mặt mình. [Hope's ATK: 4800]

[QUOTE]**Number 44: Sky Pegasus (Anime)**  
>LIGHTRank 4/Beast/Xyz/Effect  
>ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. You can target 1 "Number" monster you control; equip this monster on the field to that target. The equipped monster can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. When your opponent pays Life Points: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of paid Life Points. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, unless your opponent pays 500 Life Points to negate this effect.[/QUOTE]

[QUOTE]  
>Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk (Anime)<br>DARK/Rank 4/Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
>ATK: 0DEF: 1200  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; declare 1 card type (Monster, Spell, or Trap) and banish all cards of that type from your opponent's Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. The equipped monster gains 1200 ATK. While this card is equipped to a monster, if you would take 1000 or more damage: You can destroy this card, then send it to the Graveyard; halve that damage. During your Main Phase, if this card was sent to the Graveyard to activate this effect: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.[/QUOTE]

96 nhìn trân trân vào hình dạng của Hope đang ở trước mắt mình, nhưng hắn vẫn cố cười gượng và chỉ về phía Numero:

" Nhưng mà, ta vẫn tiêu diệt được **Illusion Mist**!"

Malicevorous Grand Feast phóng ra một luồng sét hướng về phía **Illusion Mist** và chỉ trong một chốc, **Illusion Mist **đã trúng phải luồng sét rồi nổ tung. Trên sân ngập ngụa khói và sương mù. Trong làn khói đó, Numero vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ, mặt cho luồng xung động từ vụ nổ đang lướt qua cơ thể mình. Bỗng chốc, anh cất tiếng cười khẩy :

« Fu fu fu… Thú vị thật ! Không ngờ bản thể bóng tối của ta lại có thể thú vị đến thế ! »

« Kể từ cái lúc ta bị tách ra và yên vị suốt ở trong Numeron Code, đây là lần đầu tiên ta được chiến đấu đấy. »

Khi làn khói tan ra, tôi gần như không tin vào mắt mình. Mạng che đầu của Numero đã bị thổi bay đi, để lộ gương mặt thật của y. Một gương mặt giống với người của thế giới Astral, hay đúng hơn là hao hao giống Astral ở kiểu tóc, nhưng lại cũng… có nét gì đó giống với Yuma, đặc biệt là đôi mắt đỏ sáng như ngọc. Như để ý bọn tôi đang sửng sờ nhìn mình, anh ta mới rờ lên đầu mình.

« Bị bay mạng che đầu mất rồi. Tính cứ giấu mặt để mình oai hơn, nhưng giờ thì đành vậy. »

« Cơ mà… **Illusion Mist** bị tiêu diệt mất rồi. Coi bộ không xong rồi đây. Thôi thì… Kích hoạt khả năng của **Illusion Mist**! »

« Khi lá này bị tiêu diệt, ta có thể sử dụng nó làm nguyên liệu Xyz để tiến hành Rank-Up ! »  
><strong><br>Illusion Mist** trở thành một quả cầu sáng màu tím và bay từ mộ ra. Nó hướng đến một Overlay Network rất lớn đang mở ở tít trên cao. Khi nó đi vào cánh cổng, một chùm hào quang màu tím lóe lên.

[QUOTE]**  
>Numeron Number 96: Illusion Mist<strong>  
>DARKRank 5/Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
>ATK: 3000 DEF: 1900  
>2 Level 5 DARK Fiend-Type monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you have previously activated a Continuous Trap Card this turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Defense Position monster: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, also destroy that monster. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Numeron Chaos Number 96: Illusion Guardian" from your Extra Deck (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon), then attach this card to that monster as an Xyz Material.[/QUOTE]

"Xuất hiện đi ! **Chaos Numeron Number 96 : Illusion Guardian**!" [ATK: 3000]

Sương mù đi ra từ cổng Overlay Network. Nó lúc đầu trải rộng khắp nơi, nhưng nhanh chóng tụ lại thành hình. Một hình thể giống như chiến binh, mang bộ giáp trụ màu tím. Trên giáp ngực của chiến binh có hình của Numeron Code. Sức mạnh từ nó làm tôi cứ nhìn trân trân.

"Ngay khi lá này được triệu hồi, ta có thể dùng tối đa 5 quái vật "Illusion" từ mộ hoặc sân để làm Overlay Unit cho nó!"

"Trong mộ ta đang có 2 Illusion Corpse, 1 Illusion Specter. Và sân ta có 1 Illusion Musketeer. Ta sẽ sử dụng cả 4 quái vật để làm Overlay Unit cho nó.'' Với điều này, **Illusion Guardian** đã có 5 Chaos Overlay Unit.

96 tuy tỏ ra e ngại, nhưng hắn vẫn không có vẻ gì nao núng.

"Ngươi đã mất đi Chains of Mirage, nghĩa là đã không còn khả năng tránh thiệt hại nữa!"

"Ta kích hoạt khả năng của** Black Storm**. Hiến tế 5 Malicevorous còn lại ở trên sân và tay, để gây 3000 thiệt hại cho ngươi, đồng thời tăng sức công của nó thêm 3000."

Black Storm lại lần nữa tung ra những xúc tu về phía Numero. Anh bị chúng hất văng ra xa. Nhưng mà, nhờ một cú bật người hết sức điêu luyện, Numero đáp đất như không có gì và phi nhanh trở lại. Với nụ cười nhìn chẳng khác gì Yuma, Numero bảo với 96: [Black Storm: 4000 ATK, Numero's LP: 400]

"Nếu ngươi đã muốn chơi mạnh tay như thế thì, ta cũng sẽ kích hoạt khả năng của **Illusion Guardian**!"

"Một lần mỗi lượt, trong lượt mà ta đã nhận thiệt hại từ chiến đấu hay khả năng, ta có thể khiến một quái vật trên sân đối thủ mất đi sức công bằng số thiệt hại đó, đồng thời gây thiệt hại bằng một nửa số đó cho đối thủ!"

"Đồng thời, ứng với mỗi Overlay Unit mà lá này có, một quái vật ở trên sân sẽ nhận 500 sức công cho mỗi Overlay Unit. **Illusion Guardian** đang có 5 Overlay Unit, nên số sức công tăng lên là 2500."

"Và ta sẽ tăng sức công của... **HOPE THE PEGASUS KNIGHT**!"

[QUOTE]**Numeron Chaos Number 96: Illusion Guardian**  
>DARKRank 6/Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
>ATK: 3000DEF: 1900  
>3 Level 6 DARK Fiend-Type monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target up to 5 "Illusion" monsters in your Graveyard or on your side of the field; attach them to this card as Xyz Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you have previously taken damage this turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the amount of damage you have taken this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that amount, then you can have 1 monster on the field gain ATK equal to the number of this card's Xyz Materials x 500. If this card would be destroyed, you can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card instead.[/QUOTE]

**Illusion Guardian** rút ra một cây đinh ba cũng màu tím. Từ cây đinh ba, một ngọn lửa phóng màu tím phóng ra. Nó rẽ làm hai ngã và phân thành hai hướng, nhắm thẳng vào quái vật của tôi và 96. [Hope: 5800 ATK - 7300 ATK, Black Storm: ATK - 1600, 96's LP: 6700]

96 tỏ ra như không tin vào mắt mình, khi mà lần sử dụng khả năng này của hắn đã thành công cốc. Nhưng mà, hắn vẫn còn có thể gượng cười như còn giấu chủ bài nào đó.

" Tiếc cho ngươi, ta vẫn sẽ cho **Black Storm** tấn công **Illusion Guardian**." **Black Storm** ngay lập tức lao vào quái vật của Numero.

"Vào lúc này, ta kích hoạt khả năng của **Black Storm**! Khi lá này chiến đấu, bằng cách loại một Overlay Unit, ta có thể cho nó nhận thêm sức công bằng một nửa điểm gốc của ta."

[Black Storm: ATK - 4950]

Numero ngạo nghễ, khuôn mặt nở một nụ cười như khinh bỉ 96: "Thật tiếc quá, ta kích hoạt khả năng từ dưới mộ của Chains of Mirage!"

"Khi một quái vật của ta bị tấn công, bằng cách trục xuất lá này, quái vật của ta bất diệt trong trận chiến này, đồng thời vô hiệu thiệt hại."

Chains of Mirage từ dưới mộ của Numero tỏa ra một ánh sáng vàng thẳng tới **Illusion Guardian**. Xúc tu của **Black Storm** chẳng thể gây được bất kì thương tổn gì.

"Tiếc thật cho ngươi, kẻ-đội-lốt-Yuma à..." Numero nói với điệu bộ như muốn chọc tức 96.

"Khốn kiếp..." Ánh mắt 96 như đay nghiến Numero, hắn liếc vào lá bài cuối cùng trên tay mình... và miễn cưỡng úp nó "Ta úp một lá bài và trước khi kết thúc lượt, ta kích hoạt khả năng của Malicevorous Bowl từ dưới mộ!"

[QUOTE]Malicevorous Bowl  
>DARKLevel 2/Fiend/Effect  
>ATK: 1000DEF: 300  
>During the End Phase of the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up Fiend-type Xyz Monster you control; attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster as an Xyz Material. You can only activate this effect of "Malicevorous Bowl" once per turn.<br>[/QUOTE]

"Trong bước End Phase mà lá này xuống mộ, ta có thể khiến nó trở thành một Overlay Unit cho một quái vật Xyz chủng "Ác ma" của ta!" [ Black Storm: Overlay Unit = 1]

Nếu thế thì, hắn có thể sử dụng khả năng vừa rồi của Black Storm lần nữa...

Vậy là... bây giờ đã đến lượt tôi. Và tôi cũng sử dụng đến nó. "SHINING DRAW". Ánh sáng rực rỡ ánh trên cánh tay phải của tôi, và tôi rút lá bài quyết định từ Deck.

Tôi nói với 96: "Hiện giờ thì sức công của Hope the Pegasus Knight là 7300. Cao hơn hẳn sức công của Black Storm"

Tôi dùng lá bài mà mình vừa rút được. "Ta trang bị ma pháp trang bị Hope's Ruler Force, cho **Hope the Pegasus Knight**!"

"Khi quái vật trang bị của ta chiến đấu, đối thủ không thể kích hoạt khả năng của quái vật."

"Với điều này, **Black Storm** không thể dùng khả năng của nó nữa!"

"Giờ thì, ta cho quái vật tấn công **Black Storm**!"

" HOPE SWORD PEGASUS SLASH!"

96 khởi động lá bẫy mà mình đã úp: "Nếu như không thể kích hoạt khả năng quái vật, thì ta kích hoạt cạm bẫy, Malice Grudge!"

" Khi một quái vật Xyz chủng "Ác ma" của ta bị tấn công, ta có thể gây thiệt hại cho tất cả người chơi bằng sức công của quái vật của ta, đồng thời cho kết thúc Battle Phase."

[QUOTE]Malice Grudge  
>Normal Trap<br>When a Fiend-type Xyz Monster you control is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack, then inflict damage to both players equal to the ATK of the attack target, and if you do, end the Battle Phase.[/QUOTE]

"Giờ thì, với 4950 thiệt hại, các ngươi sẽ thành tro bụi, còn ta thì KHÔNG!"

"Có thật là thế không?" Tôi bình thản trả lời "Kích hoạt một khả năng khác của **Hope the Pegasus Knight**!"

"Khi đối thủ kích hoạt cạm bẫy, bằng cách loại 1 Overlay Unit, vô hiệu sự kích hoạt!"

**Hope the Pegasus Knight** vung kiếm chém nát Malice Grudge của 96. Và giờ thì, không còn gì có thể ngăn nó nữa.

Với một đường kiếm xẹt ngang, Black Storm bị đứt làm hai mảnh. 96 bị chấn động từ đòn đánh hất đi. [96's LP: 6700 - 4550]

Tuy nhiên, hai mảnh của **Black Storm** từ từ liền lại sau đòn tấn công. Hả hê trước điều đó, 96 đắc chí: "**Black Storm** không thể bị tiêu diệt qua chiến đấu hay khả năng của bài. Thật đáng tiếc."

"Vào lượt tới, ngươi sẽ phải nếm mùi của ta"

[QUOTE]**Argent Chaos Number 96: Black Storm**  
>DARKRank 3/Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
>4 Level 3 DARK monsters, including at least 1 "Argent" monster<br>When this card is Xyz Summoned by the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force": Draw 2 cards. This card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Up to twice per turn: You can tribute any numbers of monsters from your hand or your side of the field; this card gains 600 ATK for each monster tributed this way, also inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent. When this card declares an attack or is targeted for an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; it gains ATK equal to half of your current Life Points.[/QUOTE]

"HA HA HA HA!" Tiếng cười của 96 vang vọng khắp xung quanh. Tuy nhiên, đáp lại điều đó, tôi không hề nao núng chút nào và tuyên bố:

"Vào lúc này, kích hoạt một khả năng khác của Hope the Pegasus Knight! Một lần mỗi lượt, sau khi lá này chiến đấu, ta có thể chỉ định một quái vật trên sân đối thủ! Ta chỉ định **Black Storm**!"

"Quái vật được chỉ định mất 1000 sức công ứng với mỗi lá bài đang trang bị cho Hope the Pegasus Knight!"

"Hiện thời,** Hope the Pegasus Knight** có 3 lá bài trang bị. Do đó, sức công của **Black Storm** giảm đi 3000." [Black Storm's ATK: 4950 - 1950]

[QUOTE]**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor - Hope the Pegasus Knight**  
>LIGHTRank 8/Warrior/Xyz/Effect  
>ATK: 3600DEF: 2800  
>3 Level 8 LIGHT monsters<br>Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. If this card is Xyz Summoned: You can equip any number of "Number" monsters from your Extra Deck to this card, up to the number of its Xyz Materials. They are treated as if they were equipped to this card by their own effects. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation. After damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its loses ATK equal to the number of cards equipped to this card x 1000. [/QUOTE]

96 bàng hoàng: "Cái gì?!". Dù vậy, mọi chuyện vẫn chưa dừng tại đây. Tôi tiếp tục tuyên bố:

"Kích hoạt khả năng của** Number 44: Sky Pegasus** đang trang bị" Tôi ra lệnh tiếp "Quái vật trang bị có thể tấn công lần thứ hai trong mỗi Battle Phase!"

"Giờ thì, đến đây là HẾT! Tấn công trực tiếp 96! **Hope Sword Pegasus Slash**!"

"Xoẹt!" Lưỡi kiếm của **Hope the Pegasus Knight **giáng xuống **Black Storm** đang cố gượng dậy do đòn tấn công vừa rồi, và nó bị nổ tung. Xung động từ đòn tấn công nghiền nát 96 thành một luồng khí đen tỏa ra xung quanh. Luồng khí màu đen của hắn tỏa lên trời cao. Và trên đó, một bóng đen bí ẩn đang thu hồi lại chúng.

"Đ-Đó là ai?!" Tôi ngạc nhiên.

" Một trong những sứ giả của thế giới Argent đấy!" Numero đáp lại, sau đó hét lớn về phía bóng đen đó. "Nhóm người của Yuma sao rồi?!"

Bóng đen bí ẩn như khẽ cười, và đáp lại "Có lẽ... bây giờ chúng đang khổ sở lắm đấy!" rồi biến mất  
><strong><br>Narrator's POV:**

Tại một nơi khác

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Một tiếng la vang lên kèm theo là hình bóng một con người cứng cỏi đang bị hất văng ra xa, kèm theo một tiếng thét:

"LEAAAAAADDDBLOWWWW!"

Tại một nơi khác nữa

Tanuki khổng lồ bị một khối cầu khổng lồ giáng trúng và nổ thành từng mảnh. Một dáng người lực lưỡng bị thổi tung đi! Một tiếng hét với chất giọng the thé kèm theo:

"GILAGGG-SAMAAAAAA!"

End chapter 4.  
><strong>(TBC)<strong>

**mavuongnghia**

[/margin][/box][/justify][/margin]


End file.
